Land of the Dead
by AnimeQueen99
Summary: Percy never expected to see what he did when he was given a quest by Persephone to the underworld. One-shot. Listen to the song 'Land of the Dead' by Voltaire when reading this.


**Hey guys here is a new story. I heard this song recently and couldn't help but think of this. Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **The song is "Land of the Dead" by Voltaire**

 **I recommend listening to it.**

 **This is a oneshot.**

Words: "Hello"

 _Thoughts: 'Hello'_

Percy couldn't believe he was once again on a quest to the underworld; though this time it was issued by Hades' wife Persephone. He was ordered to retrieve a special flower from Persephone's mother Demeter and bring it to her. He didn't know why Hermes couldn't do it though.

 _0o0o0Elsewhere0o0o0_

Hermes sneezed and sensed someone was cursing his name again. A female voice came from behind him asking him if something was wrong. Hermes shook his head and resolved to ignore it; he then smiled and turned his attention back to his most recent female companion.

 _0o0o0Back to Percy0o0o0_

Percy was finally able to get to the Palace of the Underworld. He walked right through the gardens remembering what Annabeth had said about them the first time he was here.

As Percy walked cautiously through the Palace he started to hear what sounded like music coming from the throne room. Percy couldn't help his curiosity and went to investigate because really _music_ from the _Underworld_.

When Percy got there the usual guards weren't there so Percy being Percy decided to go on in.

The sight that welcomed him wasn't very pretty.

Hades was in leather with gloves with what looked like celestial bronze on the knuckles, combat boots, and a trench coat that reached his ankles. The freakiest thing though was that he was singing! The skeletons in the room were playing music.

Percy started focusing on what Hades was singing.

' _A Minotaur's my butler; a Cyclops my valet  
A Centaur draws my chariot that takes me down the way'_

Hades had the Minotaur bowing to him holding out a glass of wine on a tray. A Cyclops was bowing his head waiting for orders. The centaur was in the corner holding the handle of a chariot.

' _Through a river made of fire to a street that's paved with bones  
I got a dozen zombie skeletons to walk me to my throne'_

Hades made the torches in the room blaze with fire. While the torches themselves looked like they were being held up by hands made of bone. A group of skeletons came forward to pick Hades up and carried him to his throne.

' _In the land of the dead  
Heck boy, ain't it grand?  
I'm the overlord of the underworld  
'Cause I hold Horror's Hand'_

Hades stood back up and waved his hands in a grand gesture as if showing off his Palace.

 _'In the land of the dead  
I'm darkside royalty'_

Hades' clothes changed and his Helm of Darkness became a crown of fire and the trench coat became a cape with fur on the edges.

 _'I'm far renouned in the underground  
And you can't take that from me' _

Hades' clothes returned to what they were before.

' _Whoa! (woah) Whoa! (whoa) Whoa! (whoa)  
Oow! Oow! Oow! Oow! Oow!'_

Some of the skeletons started to sing backup.

' _Cerberus my lap dog is loyal as can be'_

A shadow shaped like a smaller version of Cerberus appeared behind Hades.

 _'My bed is made of skulls; I'm in the lap of luxury'_

A bed of made entirely out of skulls appeared under Hades.

 _'I've got a Dragon's Blood jacuzzi; the Gorgons think it's cool'_

Hades then appeared in a Jacuzzi with the three gorgons in it.

 _'And a seven-headed Hydra livin' in my swimmin' pool'_

The Hydra appeared out of the blood and swallowed the gorgons. Hades climbed out of the Jacuzzi and banished it with a flick of his hand.

' _In the land of the dead  
Heck boy, ain't it grand'  
I'm the overlord of the underworld  
'Cause I hold Horror's Hand'_

Hades once again threw his hands out wide while standing in front of his throne.

 _'In the land of the dead  
I'm darkside royalty  
I'm far renouned in the underground  
And you can't take that away from me'_

' _No you can't take that from me'_

Hades finally saw Percy standing in the doorway and they stared at eachother with wide eyes shock, surprise and disbelief.

Hades was the first to snap out of it and snarled at Percy, "What are you doing here!?"

Percy started stuttering and pointed out of the doorway.

Hades could only make out the words quest and Persephone.

Hades stood there glaring as Percy fell silent again.

"We will never speak of this again, understood, _Nephew_?"

Percy nodded his head frantically, "Crystal, Uncle."

Hades waved his hand and one of the skeletons came over, "He will take you to my wife. So be gone with you."

As Percy was walking out of the throne room he couldn't resist one last parting shot.

"Is that what always do in your free time, _Overlord of the Underworld_?"

The door closes and Hades roar of rage shook the Palace.

Percy couldn't help but smirk, _'Just wait until I tell Dad about this.'_

 **That was fun to write. The word count was 745.**

 **Please review.**


End file.
